forgeofgodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Update History
Update History - Patch Notes Currently, patches are being rolled out about every 2 weeks (subject to change of course). September 9th, 2016 Guys, this is a small update made on players suggestions. General Changes: ✔ Changed the reset time of Trials, Trading Post items, Daily Sector, Daily Quests to 18:00 (UTC); ✔ Increased the amount of Influence and Contribution which players get for guild donations. Cost of guild buildings was rebalanced; ✔ Taxes were decreased; ✔ Guild buildings research time was reduced (except Dragon's Sanctuary); ✔ "Sell Price" and "EXP for kill" bonuses were rebalanced; ✔ "Energy restoration" and "Rage restoration" bonuses were improved; ✔ Added an option to check opponent's army in PVP window; ✔ Players can donate in the guild starting from rank 20 only; ✔ Amber soulstone was added as an additional reward for the 20th strike; ✔ Raid Boss damage rating will no longer disapper after Boss was defeated; ✔ Added the new statistics tab in the guild members window; ✔ There will be a message in guild chat when guild building is updated; ✔ Demon icon in Bastion of Glory was changed; ✔ Fixed a lot of minor bugs; Creautures: ✔ Zafar, the Great Djinn Lord XII - side-ingredient was changed from Adept of the Snake Order to Shadow Dancer; ✔ Ancient Dragon of the Hellfire XI - side-ingredient was changed from Adept of the Snake Order to Shadow Dancer; ✔ Ancient Dragon from the Hill XV - side-ingredient was changed from Assassin of the Scorpion Order to Shadow Dancer; ✔ Ancient Dragon of the Lightnings XV - side-ingredient was changed from Assassin of the Snake Order to Cavalier of the Dark Path; ✔ Ancient Dragon of the Eternal Frost XIII - side-ingredient was changed from Assassin of the Snake Order to Cavalier of the Dark Path; ✔ Ancient Dragon of the Hellfires XVII - side-ingredient was changed from Master of the Snake Order to Master of the Order of the Night; ✔ Ancient Dragon of the Eternal Rest XVI - side-ingredient was changed from Master of the Snake Order to Master of the Order of the Night; ✔ Son of Blaze - side-ingredient was changed from Snake Warrior to Shadow Walker. August 23rd, 2016 ✔ New tourney format: Players will earn tourney currency depending on their place in tourney rankings. There will be a special tourney crypt with four new creatures. This crypt will be sold only for tourney currency. But during the whole tourney time new creatures can be obtained in all regular crypts. ✔ 4 new human creatures, each has two ablities http://dl2.joxi.net/drive/2016/08/23/0016/1552/1107472/72/fdbb458a3a.jpg http://dl2.joxi.net/drive/2016/08/23/0016/1552/1107472/72/f31433965d.jpg http://dl2.joxi.net/drive/2016/08/23/0016/1552/1107472/72/0f68e2e348.jpg http://dl2.joxi.net/drive/2016/08/23/0016/1552/1107472/72/81f9d9372a.jpg General changes: ✔ All the old tourney creatures can be obtained in all regular crypts now. But the event creatures like Pumpkinson, Spirit of Hallowen and Lady Clair De Lumiere are still availavle only in Event crypt; ✔ SPD bonus for the defending army was removed. We made this change because army setups where fast, but weak creatures were the main damage dealers, became useless; ✔ Fixed an issue where players' maximum AP is raised without particular reason; *Creatures:* ✔ "Ancient Dragon of the Hellfire" Fixed an issue where ""Molten Splashes"" ability is decreased by creatures DEF two times ✔ "Pumpkinson, Spirit of Hallowen" Fixed an issue where Pumpklings' AOE ability works incorrectly We keep an eye on these two creatures and we are glad to hear any suggestions. August 19th, 2016 ✔ ATK, DEF, SPD, REG bonuses for the defending army were decreased by 25%. ✔ Changed Raid Bosses attack range from 1 to 2. August 18th, 2016 ✔ Changed debuff auras mechanics, debuff auras don’t summarize, they work one by one now. For example, you have a creature with 100 DEF and your opponent has two tritons with -70% and -50% DEF auras. So, these auras will decrease creature’s DEF one by one. 100 DEF – 70% = 30 DEF, and then 30 DEF – 50% = 15 DEF. Still auras from the similar creatures of the same grade don’t work together; ✔ Creatures of the defending army will get ATK, DEF, SPD, REG bonuses in PVP, GVG and Training fights. This bonus depends on Army Power of the defending player; ☀http://dl2.joxi.net/drive/2016/08/18/0016/1552/1107472/72/6b93bf020d.jpg ✔ Damage from AOE abilities depends now on each creature’s DEF that is hitted. For example, adjacent targets will get damage based on their own DEF, they can get more damage than main target if main target is a defender; ✔ The amount of GvG points that oppenent loses in case of failure was decreased from 50% to 20%; ✔ Added 3 new Dragon’s Sanctuary Bosses for low level guilds; ✔ Some stage Bosses were rebalanced(“Shadow Labyrinth 5”: Ancient Swarm Scarab, “Mystic Bawdyhouse 5”: Ayashi, Lust Demon); ✔ Fixed a lot of annoying bugs; ✔ “Pumpkinson, Spirit of Hallowen”: Chance to summon Pumpkinling on friend’s death was slightly decreased on all grades; Pumpkinling’s damage was slightly decreased on all grades; August 5th, 2016 Hotfix: General changes: ✔ Fixed an issue where players don’t get correct rewards for Raid Bosses; ✔ Fixed GvG bugs; ✔ Fixed an issue where players can get double rewards sometimes; ✔ Fixed an issue where player can “oneshot” Raid Bosses. August 3rd, 2016 General changes: ✔ Dragon’s Sancruary is open! Dragon’s Sancruary – big raid dungeon where whole guild will fight against different powerful Bosses and will get an ample rewards and Contribution for victories depending on damage that each member has dealt. - There are 5 bosses (On almost all guild levels); - Each Boss has different multiple skills; ✔ Changed guild taxes mechanic: If guild doens’t have enough Influence at the end of the second week, instead of being disbanded, all guild buildings (expect old raids) will be blocked and guild will be downgraded by one level. Guild members won’t get rewards for completing raids, Fire and Dark crystals for GVG and PVP. All rewards that guild member gets via Rewards Box will be blocked until guild repay the loan. All overcapped guild members won’t be expelled. ✔ Fixed a bug that caused excessive creautures run from the army early; ✔ Fixed set with missing Warrior of Light; ✔ Camera capture Button was moved. Our player has Youtube chanel about Forge of Gods where you can find info about updates and different guides:https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs5pHRXMD0utjlh202T1riQ July 25th, 2016 ✔ Added two new guild ranks: Sergeant is a player who has earned the most amount of GVG points on the previous week and he can declare guild wars. Treasurer is a player who has donated the most amount of gems in the guild on the previous week and he can spend guild gems. They are promoted automatically at the beginning of each week. If a player is officer he won’t be promoted as Sergeant or Treasurer. The number of Treasurers and Sergeants was changed to 1 for each guild level; ✔ The first army slot is a defense slot now. The current army in this slot will be always used for defending in PVP, GVG and shown in player’s profile; ✔ Changed guild taxes mechanic. If guild doens’t have enough Influence at the end of the second week, instead of being disbanded, guild will be downgraded by one level. All overcapped guild members with lowlest earned Influence will be expelled; ✔ The amount of influence for taxes was decreased, but we have reconsidered the cost of guild buildings; ✔ Fixed a visual issue where PVP and Training fights give Contribuiton and Influence; ✔ Fixed a lot of minor issues related to guild buildings; ✔ There is a chance of appearing Rainbow materials at Trading Post starting fromTrading Post level 5. July 22nd, 2016 June 24th, 2016 Forge of Gods Update 24.06.2016. General changes: ✔ Forsaken Shelter raid rewards were changed until the next update: 5 – Lord Legendarie 50 – 100 Energy 130 – 100 XP 400 – 3 Precious Pig 1000 – 30 Princess Mythica ✔ Added 50 new sets; ✔ Added a lot of main quests; ✔ Added two new creatures: ✔ Cerberus, Guardian of Hades: Demon, Attacker “Three-headed Attack” (On attack) Damages enemies on 1 tiles around itself for 100% damage(On last grade); ✔ Izenna, North Queen: Human, Attacker “Battle Thrill” (On Attack) Steals 80% HP from enemies(On last grade); June 8th, 2016 Announced June 6th: General changes: ✔ Added volume control option; ✔ Added two new difficulties for stages: Emperor and God. There is a chance to get a rainbow version of the creature on these stages; ✔ Added an option to skip animation of the current guild wars on entering in guild’s overview window; ✔ The speed of auto-forward mode was increased by 1,5 time; ✔ The starting weekday of tourney was changed to Wednesday; ✔ Added an option to “wake up” a player through info window; ✔ Added an info in capture window about how many such creatures player has in the inventory; ✔ Added a time stamp feature to the guild chat log; Army: ✔ Added 50 new sets; ✔ Sell price of the creatures was increased by 30%; ✔ Fixed an issue where filter settings reset after switching army tab; GvG: The accrual of GvG points was changed. If player from guild “A” attacks player from guild “B” and loses, guild “B” won’t get GvG points, if he wins his guild will get points as it should; Raids: ✔ “Rainbow’s Lair”: The drop rates of evo material were increased; ✔ “Legend Mine”: HP of Royal Wild Ribshatterer was decreased; The amount of XP for raid was increased; ✔ “Elder’s Shrine”: The creatuares were slightly buffed; Creatures: ✔ The stats of Shadows were decreased by 50%; ✔ Fixed an issue where creatures are duplicated sometimes; ✔ Pumpkinson, Spirit of Hallowen: Fixed an issue where small pumpkins were immune on the turn when they were spawned; ✔ Thoroughly looking Basilisk: Fixed an issue where auras from different grades don’t work correct; ✔ Averaan, the Mistress of Sin: Fixed mistake in skill description; ✔ Circe, The Reality Corruptor and Fenneca, the Redhead Broodmother: The mechanics of thier skills was changed, now they shouldn’t “one-shot” creatures; ✔ Al Carr, The Seed of Volcano: Fire Elemental reborn from Fanged Ripper + Angry Sticky Giant; ✔ Born in the Depths of Hell: Ifrit was removed as an ingridient for evolution to XIV grade; May 23rd, 2016 Announced May 11th: Forge of Gods Update 23.05.2016. General changes: ✔ Friends window was redesigned. Added info: how many times friend sent food and used warlord, and when those actions were last time. ✔ Fixed an issue where excess of food disappear after level up; ✔ Fixed a lot of localization mistakes; ✔ At least one creature is guaranteed in Shadow’s Castle; ✔ Added an information about the name and number of the stage on the victory screen; Army: ✔ The sixth army tab was added; ✔ Fixed an issue where fruits take two slots in the army; ✔ Added a multiply filters; ✔ Sorry guys, option “non-maxed level creatures” will be added for filters with the next update; ✔ Fixed an issue where filter settings reset after switching army tab; ✔ Added 50 new sets; Summon: ✔ The drop chances for 7 star creatures in Guild and Rankings Crypts was increased; GvG: ✔ The amount of fire crystals for GvG was changed: 1 place – 100 fire crystals; 2 place – 90 fire crystals; 3 place – 80 fire crystals; 4 place – 72 fire crystals; 5 place – 64 fire crystals; 6 place – 56 fire crystals; 7 place – 50 fire crystals; 8 place – 44 fire crystals; 9 place – 38 fire crystals; 10 place – 34 fire crystals; From 11 till 15 place – 30 fire crystals; From 16 till 20 place – 26 fire crystals; From 21 till 25 place – 22 fire crystals; From 26 till 30 place – 18 fire crystals; From 31 till 35 place – 16 fire crystals; From 36 till 40 place – 14 fire crystals; From 41 till 45 place – 12 fire crystals; From 46 till 50 place – 10 fire crystals; From 51 till 60 place – 9 fire crystals; From 61 till 70 place – 8 fire crystals; From 71 till 80 place – 7 fire crystals; From 81 till 90 place – 6 fire crystals; From 91 till 100 place – 5 fire crystals; Guilds: ✔ Added “guild message of the day” instead motto in guild overview window (in other places motto won’t change), Guild Master get an option to edit it. ✔ Added notifications about new messages in guild chat on guild icon; ✔ The starting position for guild donation slider has been changed to 50 gems; ✔ Difficulty of the raids has been decreased; ✔ Raid is closed for all members after completion; Premium: ✔ Gold bonus for each Premium was increased; ✔ Fixed an issue where Premium bonus doesn’t work right away; Trials: ✔ Added two new trials. The first one will work as a “Training yard” and will give a huge XP boost (There are 3 versions, one for each race), the second one will give a huge gold bonus; Creatures: ✔ The stats of Shadows were decreased; ✔ The evolve from 5 star creatures to rainbow versions of these creatures became easier: needed ingredients aren’t so rare and ✔ Added an evolve option for evo materials. Five small identical evo materials can be evolved into one big evo of the same kind (But one exception, small green eggs evolve into big blue egg, because there isn’t big green egg and there are no small blue eggs in the game) ✔ Added a new recipes: 2 different small evo-materials can be evolved into other small evo-material (color is changed) (But not all evo-materials have such recipes, it depends on their rarity) ✔ Bastet, Blade Hurricane: Cunning thief reborn from Zamalan, The Iron Sand (You are welcome, MarcoA39); ✔ Ancient Dragon from the Hill: Fixed an issue where creature attacks one target less; ✔ Circe, The Reality Corruptor: Enchantress reborn from Aradan, The Great Smith ; ✔ Pumpkinson, Spirit of Hallowen: Fixed a lot of issues related to spawns; Aura range was removed; ✔ Great Druid Ororo, the Harbinger Attack range was increased from 2 to 3; DEF stat was increased; ✔ Melinara the Spirits’ Interlocutor “Spell of Rage” was buffed for all grades; Increases friendly beasts ATK for +75%(On last grade) ✔ Titanic Mountain Troll “Survival Instinct” was buffed for all grades; Increases friendly Male ATK for +75%(On last grade) ✔ Babrog the Harbinger of Victory “Rhythm of Victory” was buffed for all grades; Increases friendly Female ATK for +75%(On last grade) ✔ Added two new creatures: Illida, Demon Huntress: “Sense Demons” (Aura with range 2) Friendly units attacks demons with 315% extra damage; Lily, Great Mage of Light: “Holy Light” (Aura with range 2) Increases friendly humans ATK for 75%(On last grade); May 5th, 2016 Announced April 26th: Forge of Gods Update 05.05.2016. General changes: 5 star creatures of the following list have gotten an option to be reborned into 6 star creatures: ✔Vlad, Lord of the Vampires; ✔Sebastian, San Giusto; ✔Queen Widows; ✔Horrible Rusty Giant; ✔Angry Sticky Giant; ✔Distraught General Rostock; ✔Distraught Colonel Flower; ✔Vengeful Hobgoblin; ✔Infernal Imp; 5 star creatures of the following list have gotten five additional grades: ✔Keeper of Ancient Forests; ✔Ancient Horror Darkshire; ✔The gray-haired Monkey King; ✔Grein, The Light of Dawn; ✔Rotael, The Punisher of Fallen; ✔Ophelia Lost in Eternity; ✔Undead Orc’s Hero; ✔Aydrien, Last Sniper; ✔Orc General; ✔Mexican Bow; ✔Baked Zombie’s Lord; ✔His Fatness, Brombool; ✔Zan Gul, The Dead Ripper; ✔Morte, Efreet Familiar; ✔Mr. Boom, Crazy Pyrotechnist; ✔Harpy, Warden of Tartarus; Army: ✔The maximum number of army slots has been increased by 300; Trials: ✔At least one creature is guaranteed for the daily trials; ✔Sorry, Guys, a new trial will be added with the next update; GvG: ✔The amount of fire crystals for GvG has been changed; ✔Minimum amount has been increased from 1 to 2; 1 place – 40 fire crystals; 2 place – 30 fire crystals; 3 place – 25 fire crystals; 4 place – 20 fire crystals; 5 place – 18 fire crystals; 6 place – 16 fire crystals; 7 place – 14 fire crystals; 8 place – 12 fire crystals; 9 place – 11 fire crystals; 10 place – 10 fire crystals; From 11 till 100 place – 5 fire crystals; PVP: ✔Fixed an issue where all top-10 players get the same amount of dark crystals for monthly and weekly rankings; Creatures: ✔Added an evolve option for shadows: I→II, II→III, III→IV, IV→VI (This is not a mistake, we don’t have V grade shadows); ✔The amount of experience from IV and VI grade shadows has been increased; ✔Added an evolve option for golden boars; ✔Added an evolve option for fruits: four 1% racial fruits or two 2% racial fruits can be evolved into 3% universal fruit; ✔Evolve option for evo materials will be added with the next update; ✔Distraught General Rostock: All stats have been increased for all grades from II; ✔Master Adar, the Harbinger “Burning Hell” has been buffed on all grades expect V; “Splashes 150% (was 115%) damage to target’s neighbours” on the last grade ✔Sir Richard, the Harbinger “Dark Power” has been changed; Changed aura range from 1 to 2 starting from XI grade. ATK bonus has been decreased starting from XI grade. ✔Great Druid Ororo, the Harbinger “Guard of the Nature” has been changed; Aura with range 1 (range 2 starting from XI grade). Friendly beasts return 45% (100% on the last grade) damage to enemies. April 25th, 2016 Announced April 20th Forge of Gods Update 25.04.2016 General changes: ✔Fixed a lot of cases of “unstable connection”; ✔Added a counting timer for monthly daily rewards; ✔Fixed a “waiting for rewards” issue; ✔Fixed an issue where players couldn’t decline an invitations to friends; ✔Fixed an issue where players stuck at the loading screen of GvG fights; ✔The speed of “search for rivals” has been extremely increased; ✔Added 50 new sets; ✔Added a five new VIP levels; Summon: ✔Added a special crypt(x3) with event creatures only; ✔Fixed an issue where players who has mega amber crypt and doesn’t have ruby crypt x 1 get quests to summon ruby crypt x 1; ✔Fixed a mistake in help window for Pal’s crypt; ✔Evo Crypt has been changed from x3 to x5; ✔Fixed an issue where players who has mega amber crypt didn’t have special crypts; Evo sector: ✔Fixed an issue where Mystic Dungeon and Training yard doesn’t reset; Quests: ✔Fixed an issue where the counter of epic quests disappears sometimes; Stages: ✔The drop rate for 4 star, 5 star, 6 star creatures on stages has been increased; Army: ✔Added a new filter options for the army screen; ✔The work speed of army screen has been increased; ✔Fixed an issue where some warlords have a wrong info window; ✔Fixed an issue where some melee creatures can get ranged only buff; Player’s info: ✔"Days played" has been changed to “Joined”; Raids: ✔The needed number of time turners for raids has been decreased to 5; ✔The number of Rainbow creatures in Rainbow Lair has been increased; Guilds: ✔Added a disband button for Guild Masters if they are alone in the guild; ✔Fixed an issue where players couldn’t decline an invitations to the guild; April 1st, 2016 Most of the following notes are a gag joke for April Fools Forge of Gods Update 01.04.2016 General changes: ✔Playful fairys went on vacation. ✔Cassandra's appearance has been decreased by 15%. ✔System requirements has been chaged. Minimum Requirements: CPU: Core i7-4790 4-Core 3.6GHz; GPU: GeForce GTX 980 Ti 6GB; RAM: 16 GB; HDD Space: 55 GB. Stages: ✔The pleasure from passing some stages has been increased by 150%. Rewards: ✔Added a mini-game where players need to untie a ribbon to open rewards box. Warlodrs: ✔Changed most part of warlords. Players always complain that warlords are not powerful, attractive and sweet... So We poured some sugar on them Bosses: ✔We recieved a lot of negative feedbacks that PVE bosses are very strong. Now to beat a Boss it's like crack a shell... Guilds: ✔Fixed an issue where guild members were not very friendly to each other. Creatures: ✔Stats of all 7 star creatures has been increased by 300%. ✔Lady Clair De Lumiere; "Charm of the Princess"; Aura range has been increased from 1 to 7. Attack bonus has been increased by 200%. March 22nd, 2016 Upcoming update! Here is the announcement of the upcoming changes. Patch notes: General changes: ✔There are a big changes for evolution of the creatures. We added seven additional grades for 7 star creatures and warlords and six additional grades for 6 star creatures. But a method of the evolution will be different. For example if you want to evolve Ancient Dragon Hellfire X to Ancient Dragon Hellfire XI you won’t need the second X grade dragon. As you can guess the evolution method for the new grades is idenical to warlords’ evolution: the one evolve creature + evo materials + some low grade creatures. These changes bring a new opportunities to game progress. Raise your army power to incredible level. Become the true master of Gods! ✔Added three additional languages: German, Spanish, French and the special button for language switching. Feel free to report any translation mistakes if you are a native speaker of one of these languages; ✔Fixed an issue where players get error message on login screen and can’t login into the game; ✔Fixed some translation mistakes. Friends: ✔Won’t be no longer spam messages as “I used your Warlord. Your turn”. GVG: ✔Guilds now can only attack guild of their level and guilds plus 4 levels (Guilds can attack weaker guilds). Interface: ✔Added a value in creature info window which represents the influence of this creature on army power. ✔The list of shown guilds in guild ranking window will be increased from 20 to 30. Items shop: ✔Fixed an issue where players couldn’t buy some items if they already have them. PVP: ✔Fixed some minor bugs related to PVP. Quests: ✔Added a counter for login days quests. Raids: ✔The needed number of timeturners will be decreased. Tournaments: ✔Fixed an issue where players don’t be able to participate in the tournament because of “not receiving data” error. Creatures: ✔Al Carr, The Seed of Volcano “Inner Fire” Friendly demons attacks enemies 2 times per turn with 45% (instead 30%) chance. ✔Fenneca, Redhead Broodmother. “Cunning of the Princess”; Changed a transformed unit, it will decrease HP when being attacked. ✔Lady Clair De Lumiere; ATK will be decreased on all grades; Influence on army power will be increased on all grades; “Charm of the Princess”; Aura range will be decreased from 2 to 1 on all grades. We want to say that some changes were made because of nice suggestions from players. March 18th, 2016 Hot fix 18.03.2016 Changed the maximum amount of friends to 100. That should fix connection issues. March 3rd, 2016 Forge of Gods Build 03.03.2016 Patch notes: General changes: ✔Fixed an anti cheat system. Army: ✔Fixed an issue where monsters disappeare after the fights (Finally). Bug fixes: ✔Fixed an issue where players sometimes get double rewards; ✔Fixed a lot of small annoying bugs. Interface: ✔Fixed an issue where player sees himself twice in a weekly rankings; ✔Redesigned an error messages. Now there is option to contact support directly. PVP: ✔The maximum number of pvp streaks will be 30. After reaching 30 streaks you will start from 0; ✔We rebuilt awards. You will get extra reward for every third streak; ✔And the last but not least: no more “Waiting for rewards” problem. What will happen after the update if i have 1000 streaks now? You will have about 10/30 streaks. Summon: ✔Fixed an issue where players sometimes don’t get elite creatures from Guild and Ranking Crypts. Tournaments: ✔Fixed an issue where players were alone in the bronze league; ✔Fixed an issue where players stayed in the same league even if they should be moved to the next league; ✔Fixed an issue where tournament points didn’t count correctly.